


woah eye knee

by sowish



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, datzu, feat. ot9, im the Biggest Hoe for ot9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 01:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16844818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowish/pseuds/sowish
Summary: "Wait, were you just flirting with me?""Have been for the past year, but thanks for noticing."





	woah eye knee

**Author's Note:**

> i rlly love my parenthesis. i also love datzu uwu.

Dahyun is the first person to tell Tzuyu, “I love you.”

_After one of their practices, Dahyun approaches Tzuyu with trepidation and a false face of confidence._

_“Wo ai ni.”_

_The quiet girl furrows her eyebrows together and tilts her head in confusion._

_Who is this girl?_

_Just coming from Taiwan, Tzuyu could barely talk in Korean, nonetheless, make friends with Korean trainees._

_Dahyun sends finger hearts her way, a bright smile, and a gesture of motivation before leaving with her arm hooked around a girl a little shorter than her._

_As the week passes on, the girl with the bright smile always catches Tzuyu’s eyes._

_(Really, she would catch anybody’s eyes. Her pure energy and genuine intentions to make people laugh are enough to make her stand apart from everybody else.)_

_Tzuyu hears Korean all around her, and naturally, she cannot compute what anything means but she figures the girl’s name is Dahyun when she whips her hair around when her shorter friend calls for her._

_Dahyun becomes a reason for Tzuyu to smile, especially every time before leaving, she throws a “wo ai ni” paired with her megawatt smile towards her._

_Perhaps it is odd for a stranger to be telling her “I love you” and under normal circumstances, Tzuyu would be weirded out (granted she is), but even more so, she can’t help but to find Dahyun incredibly endearing._

_Somehow, in the chaos of training, learning, and adapting, Tzuyu finds Dahyun to be a great home for motivation and comfort._

(Nonetheless, they don’t become friends until Sixteen. But, Dahyun has this thing about her where any person and every person could find solace in her despite never ever being close to her.

It’s the pureness of her heart that pulls everyone in.

Tzuyu is no exception.)

~

Emotions are easy. Expressing them is another battle. Tzuyu could say “thank you” a billion times to fans, staffs, and members, but she always finds it hard to express just how much. No Korean in the world, or Mandarin, could put into words just how grateful she is for the opportunities and love she has been given.

Tzuyu could say “I love you” to her members with more coaxing. She still doesn’t quite have the words to say just how much, but, they know just how much her heart beats for them. For them, they don’t need her words. Her simple way of caring, her attentiveness, and her relentless habit in self-care are enough to indicate just how she feels.

Tzuyu has told Dahyun “I love you” before. She says it at night before sleeping, after Dahyun places a bowl of steaming ramen in front of her after a busy day, when she offers her her shoulder for Tzuyu to sleep on in between schedules.

Dahyun always says it back.

Tzuyu can’t quite put a finger on when her “I love you’s” turned from platonic into romantic. All she knows is that Dahyun makes her heart race with her sweet words and reassurance, makes the stress and weight on her shoulders disappear when she hugs her, makes her feel less homesick when Dahyun watches Mandarin films with her at night.

Every time Tzuyu says “I love you,” she means it in the way a lover would tell their partner. She means it in a way where she wants to spend a “forever” with her heart in Dahyun’s hands. She wants to protect her, cherish her, and love her the way romantic movies depict.

It frustrates her to no end that Dahyun sees it as something less.

Not to her fault, however. As clear as day, anyone could see that Twice loves each other very much. Just as much as there is teasing, there is love. (And there is _a lot_ of teasing. Momo would know. But, Momo also knows how much her members treasure her.)

In between all of them, there is a vast and endless abyss overwhelmed with support, love, and companionship. From self-knitted hats and scarves (thanks to Mina and Jihyo), endless supplies of kisses and hugs (Sana never runs out), masterpieces of art on clothes (Chaeyoung still has to paint something for one of Nayeon’s canvas shoes), steadfast reassurance (Nayeon is always one to brag about her members’ abilities), genuine reactions (no matter how tired Momo is), random appearances of eyedrops (Jeongyeon still leaves batches for Dahyun in her drawer), blunt confessions (Jihyo cried once when Tzuyu suddenly praised her for her leadership abilities) to indulging (Dahyun allows for Sana to drape herself all over her despite not caring for skinship), they all love each other in their own ways.

When Tzuyu buys Dahyun chocolate in an attempt to woo her, Chaeyoung buys her Chocopies too. During one of their VLives, Tzuyu cuddles into Dahyun’s side. It doesn’t take long for Nayeon to throw her arms over the both of them, laughing her baby-ish giggle. When Tzuyu attempts to cook ramen for Dahyun, Momo asks her if she could make her a bowl too. (Tzuyu ends up making four bowls more.) When Dahyun settles down at the piano in their company building, Tzuyu occupies the seat next to her, quietly singing along to songs. Jihyo soon joins and sits down next to Dahyun on the piano bench. During one of their shoots outside in the cold, Tzuyu opens her jacket for Dahyun to find warmth in (which she does). Soon enough, Jeongyeon is hugging them, wrapping her large blanket over the three of them to keep them all warm. When Tzuyu invites Dahyun to watch a movie with her, Mina catches her on the side and asks if she could join just by looking at her with her gentle eyes and her stuffed penguin tucked in her arms (and saying “no” to Mina is absolutely impossible). During the very little break they have in between comebacks and flying to Japan, Tzuyu asks Dahyun to join her at a dog cafe. Sana pleads to tag along with her puppy dog eyes and pout. Sana is very persistent when she wants to be; there is no way she _isn’t_ going to come along.

And Tzuyu loves her members, she really truly does. She loves how they love. But for once, she wants to share one special thing with Dahyun. She wants to be able to buy her chocolates, make her food, invite her places, care for her, and be beside her in a way that her members can’t.

Tzuyu is usually a selfless person, but for this, she finds herself to be especially selfish.

~

Nayeon knows people. She knows how to gauge their personalities, their interests, and quirks. For that, she prides herself on her relationship between the multitudes of people that she meets. Personable, adaptable, and open-minded, Nayeon evolves into someone that Tzuyu could talk mindlessly to. With a sharp tongue, witty comebacks, and jabbing insults, Tzuyu knows that Nayeon would be able to see the best of it. Nayeon takes her teasing attitude and plays along.

(She knows that this means that Tzuyu is comfortable around her and trusts her. Nayeon doesn’t it take for granted.)

It isn’t long until Tzuyu’s tongue becomes loose around her. Naturally, the eldest member becomes her confidant and she is the first person to know about Tzuyu’s feelings for Dahyun.

Nayeon, being Nayeon, squeals at Tzuyu’s confession, squishes her cheeks, and spiels on about her baby growing up. Tzuyu’s red cheeks, flittering eyes, and poorly contained smile makes Nayeon pull her into a hug--a hug in which Tzuyu relaxes into.

Nayeon may fool around (quite often, at that) and have no qualms about looking funny and childish, but she also knows when to regard her members’ wellbeing with the utmost consideration and sincerity.

Just as much as Nayeon allows herself to let loose, she knows when she needs to be that role of comfort and affection.

She knows that just as much as Tzuyu teases her, she respects her as much, if not more.

Nayeon also knows that Tzuyu confiding in her is more than just a confession. It is a grain of a mustard seed and having Tzuyu choosing to plant it for her to see is a great privilege. Nayeon won’t take it for granted.

(Nayeon promises to be Tzuyu’s wingwoman.

Tzuyu never asked for her to be one but Nayeon can be extremely insistent when she wants to be. There would be no sense in peeling the title away from her.)

~

There is something off about Nayeon and Jeongyeon is quick to pick up on it. It’s not like she is obvious or anything, it’s just, Nayeon is just that much quieter, that much more observant, and more shifty. When Jeongyeon confronts Nayeon on her behavior, her words don’t say much but her eyes show something more.

“I’m sorry, Jeongyeon. I want to tell you, but, it’s not in my place to.”

Jeongyeon understandingly accepts her answer and tugs Nayeon into a headlock before walking with her to the living room where the rest of their members are.

Jeongyeon is nothing but reliable and consistent. She is caring, nurturing, and warm when she needs to be. Silently, Tzuyu reveres her as someone she could always depend on.

She tells Jeongyeon she likes Dahyun randomly in the morning as Tzuyu sat eating her breakfast at the dinner table, nuzzling her head into Jeongyeon’s chest. A second passes. Jeongyeon caresses her hair and smiles fondly down at her.

“Dahyun is lucky to have your interest.”

Tzuyu sighs in relief and nuzzles deeper into her.

“I think I’m lucky to love her.”

When Jeongyeon tells Nayeon she knows about Tzuyu’s feelings, the tension in Nayeon’s body eases and she heaves a sigh large enough to expel all the stress in the world away. She tugs Jeongyeon into her room, just barely grabs onto Tzuyu’s arm on the way there.

(No doubt, she is going to talk their ears off on her future wingwoman plans.

Jeongyeon quickly enrolls herself as one too.

Tzuyu just accepts their eagerness as whole-hearted support.

Her heart can’t help but to be fond of them.)

~

Chaeyoung could easily consider herself to be one of the members closest to Tzuyu. The same-age bond was one of the first things that pulled them together. As time passed, Tzuyu’s hidden mischievousness complimented well with Chaeyoung’s rebelliousness. In random impulses of decisions and actions, Tzuyu is always the first to support them.

(When Chaeyoung told Tzuyu that she was going to her hair like Kristen Stewarts’, Tzuyu requested that she would FaceTime her during it. She does and when she sends a picture of her after the haircut, the members’ shocked compliments give enough laughter for her to giggle throughout the day in random moments passing.)

In viral videos to random miscellaneous questions, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu build a friendship out of genuine interest and companionship.

When Tzuyu decides to pick up a pen and write for their next album, she asks Chaeyoung to help her write lyrics.

(She chooses well. Chaeyoung seems to have words flowing the moment she puts her pen to paper.)

When Chaeyoung asks Tzuyu what she would like to write about, Tzuyu laughs awkwardly to hide her shyness and proposes love.

“What about love do you want to write, Tzu?”

Her mind buffers.

“Um, I don’t know.”

She pauses.

“Maybe crushes or something like that.”

It is clear to Chaeyoung that Tzuyu doesn’t want to write anything else but that. In normal circumstances, she would lightly tease her friend but her intuition tells her not to.

“Okay, we can do that. How do you feel about crushes? Maybe, if you’ve had one, you can tell me what it felt like and we can figure something out.”

Tzuyu opens her mouth and closes it like a fish, her mind, no doubt, searching for all the words she knows to talk about her feelings.

(Once again, emotional expression is always a difficult battle for her.)

“At first, it feels like listening to an upbeat song you really like and you just want to dance to it. Like, jumping around and mindless twirling, kind of dancing. And then, it kind of feels like wanting to tape your mouth shut because you want to confess but the fear of rejection is terrifying. And after that, the need to confess is like the need to breathe. And now, it feels like I’m waving my arms for her to look at me and she just waves back without coming to me.”

Unintentionally, Tzuyu’s tongue let loose a part of the secret she was keeping. When she looks at Chaeyoung, her friend’s eyes are kind, gentle, and patient. Chaeyoung has always been excellent at listening and waiting for her to talk and explain what she feels.

(Tzuyu is transparent to the right person, at the right time. Chaeyoung just happens to almost always be the right person in the right time. When Chaeyoung chooses to work on the lyrics instead of questioning her, it shows exactly why Tzuyu could be so clear with her.)

Two hours later, song lyrics written, and feelings expressed, Chaeyoung rests her head on Tzuyu’s shoulder and looks at one her art pieces taped on the wall across from her.

“I love Dahyun, Chaeyoung. I really, really, love her.”

Chaeyoung takes her hand and rests it on her lap, nods, and settles more comfortably into her.

Her silence and affection is comfort enough.

They never really needed words to communicate anyway.

~

Mina, Tzuyu, and Dahyun make plans to watch _Tunnel_ together. Last minute, Mina has to bail due to their producer needing her in the studio. Dahyun, ever the one to look for the sun in dark situations, eases Mina’s worry and guilt for not being able to keep to her word.

“It’s okay, Mina! It can be a date between Tzuyu and I then!”

Tzuyu’s heart starts beating erratically at the thought of having a date with Dahyun. She fixes a reassuring smile on her face and nods in agreement.

A date.

Alone.

With Dahyun.

Something Tzuyu has been dreaming of for as long as she could remember.

She feels like she might faint at the sudden turn of events.

The night of their date, Tzuyu pays extra attention to her outfit (something she never does if she is casually going out, but nothing about this is casual to her.) They leave their dorm an hour and a half before the movie starts--they love watching movie previews and sitting alone in a theater to talk freely until others later occupy it. In fruitless efforts to grab a taxi to the theater, they choose to walk instead. Tzuyu has never been one to complain about things not going her way and Dahyun is just as flexible as her body. On their walk, it seems that they talk about everything and anything.

_“Okay, imagine we had toes for fingers and fingers for toes.”_

_“That’s ridiculous why-”_

_“Tzuyu! Just imagine, please!”_

_Tzuyu relents and thinks about how that image would look._

_“Eating would be awfully hard for our hands if we had toes for fingers. Would we just eat with our feet?”_

_Dahyun nods enthusiastically and proposes more hypotheticals._

Tzuyu pays for the tickets and plans on buying the snacks, but, Dahyun is adamant on paying her part.

_“Tzuyu, let me pay. You already got the tickets.”_

_“It’s okay, unnie. I’m pretty sure my wallet can manage a couple of snacks.”_

Dahyun pouts her lips, tucks her fists under her chin, and in exaggerated cuteness, drawls in a whiney voice.

_“Just let me pay for the snacks, please.”_

If (metaphorical) hearts could fly from her eyes, Tzuyu figures a couple hundred would be floating around at the sight.

Tzuyu gives in with a sigh and a smile when Dahyun pumps her fist in victory.

Later on when Mina asks for their review of the movie as they met in Dahyun, Chaeyoung, and Tzuyu’s room, Dahyun talks more about her and Tzuyu than the movie itself.

Tzuyu notices how Chaeyoung’s eyes peers over her phone.

“Mina unnie, we talked a lot and had a really great time. It felt like a real date!”

Tzuyu hears Chaeyoung snicker beside her.

If Tzuyu could, she would look into a camera with exasperated eyes.

(The movie was interesting enough but watching Dahyun was even better.)

~

Something about Mina elicits conversation. She is just one of those people who could learn someone’s deepest fears in one conversation just by listening to them. She is one of the first people that Tzuyu told her inner struggles and stress to. Perhaps, it was her quiet affection and gentle reassurance. Ever so reserved and introverted, Mina was never one to verbalize her love, but rather, show. She has always, somehow, been in tune with Tzuyu’s frequency.

Tzuyu doesn’t quite know how she got to telling Mina about her feelings for Dahyun, but here she is, spilling her emotions all over the place. Like Chaeyoung’s gentle eyes, Mina’s show the same regard. The two and Tzuyu have been similar in that way--emotional expression has always been clearer through their eyes than through their words. Mina doesn’t hold her hand or caress her hair or squeal in excitement, instead, she just nods attentively to Tzuyu’s endless flow of words. She tucks her hair behind her ears, licks her lips, and pays her full attention to her friend.

Her focus is enough to tell Tzuyu that Mina cared enough to pay such great attention to her.

(Tzuyu knows that if something wasn’t worth Mina’s time, it wouldn’t be entertained. But here, Mina is gazing at her with raptured eyes and her body turns in full attention towards her.

Tzuyu is worth Mina’s time. She always will be.)

When Mina asks Tzuyu about her “date” with Dahyun to the movies, she sees happiness layering over thin sadness.

“It was everything I imagined it to be. I mean, we’ve seen movies together, but I don’t know, it felt different. It felt like what I imagined dates with her to be.”

“And then she said that it felt like a date when you thought that it actually _was_ one.”

Tzuyu nods her head in exhaustion.

“I’ve been trying so hard to get her to think differently about me. I tell her I love her and she says it back, but not in the way I want. I could buy her all the chocolates in the world, make her all the ramen she could ever eat, cuddle her all I want, and still, she wouldn’t see it as anything more than me being nice. I mean, I am, doing it to be nice. But, I’m also doing it because I love her, like, in love with her, love her.”

(Here Tzuyu goes again, ranting. Mina is just too good of a listener.)

Mina just pats Tzuyu’s head and allows for her to wallow in her exasperation.

~

“Exhausted” is an understatement.

In between tours to promoting to preparing for future comebacks in the span of a few months, the physical and mental state of Twice and its members are running low on fuel.

A month’s vacation would be heaven.

(Too ideal of a fantasy, they’ll settle for a day’s rest, nonetheless.)

While watching a drama with Jihyo’s head rested on her shoulder, Tzuyu fiddles with her fingers and tells her that she loves Dahyun. Jihyo, ever so comforting and naturally in tune with what her members need, nuzzles her head further onto her shoulder.

“I figured so.”

“Am I obvious?”

Jihyo thinks of all of the times Tzuyu has tried to show Dahyun her feelings and remembers how they never quite worked out the way Tzuyu would hope.

  
  
“I don’t think you’re obvious enough, Tzuyu.”

“I feel like I need to spell it out for her, unnie. I’ve been on a date with her, only for her to think we were just hanging out.”

Jihyo shuts her eyes to rest them.

“We both know that Dahyun is never the type to assume. She accepts whatever is given to her with gratification and treasures it without needing any explanation. To her, if something is, then it just, _is._ ”

Tzuyu just groans and lays her head on top of Jihyo’s and heaves a sigh.

Jihyo’s laughter sounds like home and it eases the exhaustion off of their shoulders.

(Jihyo is everything their members need. Tzuyu is working on making herself believe that Jihyo is everything they deserve. Tzuyu, and the rest of the members, promises to stay by Jihyo’s side and support her when she falters and help her up when her knees buckle and collapse.

In the end, it will always be them. Nothing in the world could stop that from happening.)

~

Nayeon on her own isn’t too much of a wreck. Adding Jeongyeon to that brings some collateral damage, but with Jihyo in the mix, the possibilities are endless.

For being the three “most responsible” members, so much chaos could occur.

Tzuyu watches it all unfold in front of her eyes as the three congregate in Jeongyeon’s room and discuss amongst themselves on how to make Dahyun realize Tzuyu’s laid out feelings.

From outrageous confessions to unrealistic proposals, Tzuyu thinks that all the fabricated romance has gotten to their heads. (Going outside to play some songs on the nonexistent stereo they have to confess her love is just ridiculous. And how could Tzuyu light a thousand candles to spell out her love for Dahyun? Their schedules would never allow for that kind of time. And God forbid, they live in the same place. There is no need to throw rocks at their own window to get Dahyun’s attention when she could just poke her shoulder and get her gleaming eyes to settle on her.)

She silently watches as the three propose more ideas and get in a frenzy over cute romantic hypotheticals.

Realistically, none of their ideas would be plausible, but, she lets them run away with their fantasies. It’s endearing to see how enthusiastic they are over a problem that isn’t entirely theirs.

Tzuyu thinks it’s their love for her.

(Tzuyu also thinks that they just might be bored and are capitalizing on the “most exciting” thing at their dorm, because really, in what world would a pod of dolphins get in sequence of formations to tell Dahyun some elaborate romantic message when one, Tzuyu doesn’t like the thought of forced show training on animals, and two, the aquarium by their dorm has like, two dolphins, at most, in their tank.)

~

Momo is the next to learn about Tzuyu’s feelings. After one of their flirt-fests at lunch that they playfully do, she tells Momo mid-chew. Momo doesn’t choke, per se, but she does stop chewing for a couple of hot seconds. After a harsh swallow and an intrigued “ _eh,”_ Tzuyu just repeats herself and Momo’s eyes light up with all brightness in the sun.

After swigging a quick drink of juice (not water because she hates water, despite Tzuyu’s scoldings for her to drink more of it), Momo lets loose an excited squeal and pulls her into a hug.

(It feels a lot like when Nayeon squished her cheeks, squealed, and hugged her after her confession. The similarity is impeccable, yet, the two were always on the same wavelengths anyway.)

Momo coddles her some more before going back to her food and looks up between her bites to pay attention to Tzuyu’s further elaboration.

She tells Tzuyu that she wants to join Nayeon’s club of wingwomen for her. For wingwomen, they’re not doing a great job at helping Tzuyu out so she just laughs and welcomes the extra help.

(Momo just has one of those hearts. Genuine, kind, and innocently hopeful, anyone who talked to her would soon make a great friend out of her. Momo may have been three years older than Tzuyu, but it has always felt as if she could talk to her as a close friend, even when they were strangers on Sixteen. Tzuyu thinks it’s one of Momo’s finer charms, and Momo is one hell of a charmer.)

~

Learning new choreography is a progress. It used to take weeks for them to fully remember numbers, but now, come eight promotion periods since their debut, and then some, learning and memorizing dances takes at most five days, six, to work out the little kinks in them, and a little bit more to pretty much perfect them.

During the third day of learning the choreography, Tzuyu sits on the floor resting after doing a couple of run-throughs of the song. The song’s choreography wasn’t too difficult (albeit tiring) and Tzuyu could almost confidently dance the whole song through with little to no mistakes.

The song plays from the speakers in the practice room for members to practice to had they wished to opt out of the break. Dahyun takes to approaching Tzuyu and without preamble, she dances to her verse in front of her. Tzuyu could only look at her in admiration. Even in a baggy black shirt and casual black sweats Dahyun looked beautiful.

(She always looks beautiful to Tzuyu but that’s beside the point.)

“You’re doing well.”

Dahyun just smirks that confident smirk she does.

By now, Tzuyu thought she would be immune to that smile but it’d be a lie if she said her heart didn’t flutter.

(Well, first of all, she wouldn’t have to lie because the thought of actually saying it makes her toes curl. Emotional expression really is an undying struggle.)

After dancing to her part, Dahyun does her usual “swag” greeting and walks towards Momo to join her relentless practice.

Tzuyu looks at her in wonder as she parts from her.

Dahyun is, and always will be, an irreplaceable and magnetic force of life. How could Tzuyu _not_ fall for her?

~

Tzuyu confesses to Dahyun in the most unromantic way possible.

On top of being exhausted, Tzuyu was also disappointed at not being able to appear for the day’s schedule. Ever the considerate and loving group member, she worried over disappointing fans and her own members. Without saying so, the look on her face as her members came home is enough for them to reassure her and soothe her guilt.

Dahyun, in particular, makes rice and eggs for them to eat. (Normally, she would make ramen but they have an early schedule the following morning and salty foods at night is a big no-no for the future of their face shapes.) When Dahyun places the bowl in front of her, Tzuyu looks at her with tired eyes brimming with adoration.

“I’m in love with you.”

Jokingly, Dahyun raises her eyebrows suggestively.

“Are you flirting with me, Tzuyu?”

With a spoonful of food lifted, Tzuyu is too tired to play along with her and can only monotonously reply before stuffing her mouth with said food.

“Have been, for the past year, but, thanks for noticing.”

Momo, Sana, and Mina’s little quirks have really fluttered down the line to their other members as Dahyun can only hang her mouth open.

“Eh?”

Tzuyu closes her mouth after taking another bite of food.

“I’ve been in love with you for the past year, but, it’s no big deal.”

Dahyun can’t help but to talk in hushed screams.

“You’ve been in love with me for the past year?”

Tzuyu nods. Dahyun continues.

“I’ve been in love with you for forever!”

Tzuyu is grateful she wasn’t eating food at that point because she chokes on her spit.

“What do you mean you’ve been in love with me for forever?”

“I don’t know? I just, saw you smile when you were practicing as a trainee and I kinda fell in love with you.”

“Wait. So you meant it when you told me _wo ai ni_ the first time you talked to me?”

“No. I mean. That was all I knew in Mandarin and I really wanted to talk to you.”

Tzuyu makes sure to remember Dahyun’s shy smile and bright eyes as she looks up at her.

“I can’t believe the first thing you told me was I love you.”

“And it will be my favorite thing to tell you. _Wo ai ni_ , Tzuyu. And I really mean it this time. In Mandarin, Korean, English, in any way possible, I mean it in a way that my heart wants to be with yours for as long as you’ll let it.”

Over a bowl of rice and eggs, Tzuyu kisses Dahyun’s pillow-soft cheeks and feels the happiest she has felt in a very long time.

~

Sana prides herself on being perceptive. She is keen on picking up on her members’ interests and habits and locking in on what makes them happy so when Tzuyu tells her that she had been dating Dahyun for the last three months, her shrill voice comes out in a loud hushed whisper.

“What do you mean you’ve been dating Dahyun for the past three months?”

Tzuyu just smiles and shrugs, as if there were no other way to say that she was committed to her. Sana runs her hand through her hair and Tzuyu sees how the gears in her head crank and run furiously to recall any hints or moments that she could have missed. She laughs and pats her cheeks with a fond smile.

“It’s okay if you didn’t notice, Sana unnie. We’re not exactly obvious and all over each other or anything.”

“Am I the last to know?”

Tzuyu nods.

“Nayeon actually knew about it nine months ago. And then Jeongyeon, Chaeyoung, Mina, Jihyo, and then Momo.”

Sana shrieks and playfully knocks Tzuyu’s arm.

“Nine months? Yah! Tzuyu, isn’t that a little too cruel to _not_ tell me anytime before _now_?”

Tzuyu shrugs again.

“I’m surprised you didn’t figure it out before I told my brick wall of a girlfriend. Everyone said that I was being really obvious.”

Anyhow, Tzuyu just laughs and apologizes when Sana pulls her into a tight hug, kisses her cheeks, and releases her, only to yell at Nayeon, and the rest of their members, as she paces to their room.

“Im Nayeon! I cannot believe you kept Tzuyu’s secret from me for nine months! And I cannot believe all of you betrayed me like this and didn’t tell me anything!”

~

After winning in one of the music shows, Dahyun kisses Tzuyu’s cheek (multiple times) in celebration of her six years at JYP Entertainment. Tzuyu proudly posts a picture of her on their Instagram account, lipstick mark on her cheek, and all.

After seeing it, Dahyun kisses her soft and slow and it feels like all the happiness in the world.

Before falling asleep, Dahyun, with her head tucked into Tzuyu’s neck and Tzuyu’s arms wrapped around her, whispers against her neck.

“ _Wo ai ni_ , Tzuyu. Today, tomorrow, until the sun dies, and everything else that could come after.”

Chaeyoung sighs from the bed beside them.

“We’ll be dead long before the sun swells up and swallows the earth into ashes, so, you don’t have to worry about that.”

Dahyun and Tzuyu can’t help but to laugh at the tired slur in her speech.

“Good night, Chaeyoungie.”

“Sleep well, best friend.”

Chaeyoung groans in response and Tzuyu tells Dahyun one last time before their eyes close that she loves her.

She means it in a way that her heart beats for Dahyun.

Dahyun’s heart beats the same course.

Tzuyu considers herself to be the luckiest woman in history. What did she ever do to deserve such love from the world?

(Tzuyu loves the world, and in kind, the world loves her back.)

(Is it too cringe-worthy for Tzuyu to say that Dahyun is her world? Perhaps. She doesn’t care though. Dahyun loves her, and that’s all that matters.)

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thank you for reading and if you wanna beep me, you can reach me on twitter @heekkiez.
> 
> (im also meant to be working on another au concept kinda thingy but i've been wanting to write datzu for awhile and there's just been a sudden outburst of content that has motivated me to write this lil sneeze of a one shot.)


End file.
